6th Anniversary Party
The 6th Anniversary Party was a party in Club Penguin, which was celebrated on October 24, 2011. It was celebrated in the Coffee Shop and it marks 6 years since the original launch of Club Penguin. The 6th Year Party Hat was the free item. Also, Aunt Arctic appeared during this party. The party took place for 5 days, unlike all of the other Anniversary Parties. It was the first time two parties went on at the same time, as the Halloween Party 2011 happened at the same time. A new yearbook was released at this party. The Anniversary Party was Halloween themed. 6th Year Party Hat *This item was obtained by clicking where an arrow points. The arrow was just above the stairs. Then, the 6th Year Party Hat would pop out of a balloon and land beside the cake. The colors go along a Halloween theme of black, green, purple, and orange. Decorations *Coffee Shop: Inside was a 3-tiered Halloween-themed cake with a 6 on top of it. A pumpkin near the stairs was wearing the 6th Anniversary hat. There were many balloons near the front of the Coffee Shop, one containing the 6th Year Party Hat. *Book Room: Towards the back of the Book Room there was a stand with all of the year books resting upon it, the newest being on a separate podium. There were two pumpkins wearing a 6th Year Party Hat: one was on the bookshelf, the other was near the stairs. There were balloons at the back of the room, above the year book stands. *Town: There was a banner on the Coffee Shop. Trivia *This party started early. *This was the longest Anniversary Parties, running for 5 days, unlike 2 days long, like the other Anniversary Parties. *This was the fifth Anniversary Party after Disney. *Aunt Arctic appeared at this party. *You could get the Celebration stamp by blowing out the 6th Anniversary Party cake. *This was the first time that the Anniversary Party was celebrated during the Halloween Party. *Some (well many) penguins were unable to otain the hat because due to the Anniversary party and Halloween party were going on at the same time it made Club Penguin very slow. **The truth is, they do not know how to get the hat. Few thought the hat was missing and few saw the hat in the gray balloon, but they do not know that the sharp thingy with a jack-o-lantern was useful because they thought that thing was a decoration. *This is the smallest cake than any of the other parties. Gallery Rooms Coffee Shop 6.PNG|The Coffee Shop Club_Penguin_6th_Anniversary_Party_-_Book_Room.png|The Book Room Cake 6th Year Cake- HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLUB PENGUIN!.PNG|The 6th Year Cake Aunt Arctic Spotted Aunt_Arctic_-Kawkeet.png|Receiving the Aunt Arctic Stamp Aunt_Arctic_2_-Kawkeet.png|Aunt Arctic visiting the Book Room Aunt arcticc.jpg|Aunt Arctic in the Book Room SWF *Coffee Shop *Town See Also *1st Anniversary Party *2nd Anniversary Party *3rd Anniversary Party *4th Anniversary Party *5th Anniversary Party *6th Anniversary Hat Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category: Anniversary Parites Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Category:Candidates for Protection Category:Club Penguin Parties of 2011 Category:Anniversary Parties Category:Article